Inséparable
by Roronoa Tsuyu-chan
Summary: Usopp créé un nouvel objet, mais au lieu d'être bénéfique à l'équipage, deux membres en particulier en font les frais.
1. Prologue

Rating : T ou M, cela dépendra des chapitres, je pense !^^'

Couple : ZoroxLuffy (ZoLu)

Résumé : Usopp créé un nouvel objet, mais au lieu d'être bénéfique à l'équipage, deux membres en particulier en font les frais.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de One Piece ne m'appartient ni leur univers, tout est à Odacchi !

Note : Je tiens juste à dire que je n'y suis pour rien de mes histoires complètement débiles, mon cerveau me sort ça contre mon gré… U.U

**Inséparable**

Prologue :

- QUOI ???

Un cri brisa la paix et la tranquillité qui régnaient jusqu'à présent à un endroit bien précis de Grand Line. Il vint d'un navire qui possédait une magnifique tête de lion pour figure de proue, mieux connu sous le nom de Thousand Sunny et surtout célèbre pour appartenir au célèbre équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille.

Le cri en question appartenait au second de cet équipage, le grand chasseur de pirates, Roronoa Zoro qui venait visiblement de perdre son calme.

- Usopp, commença-t-il alors qu'il avait empoigné son compagnon par son pull dans une position d'intimidation. Tu me jures que tout ça n'est pas qu'une blague de mauvais goût ?

- Je suis navré de te dire que c'est la vérité, répondit le garçon au long nez, légèrement effrayé d'avoir mis le sabreur dans un tel état d'énervement, même si ce n'était qu'en partie sa faute.

Zoro le relâcha brutalement, avant de s'emporter à nouveau :

- Non, je ne peux pas y croire… C'est vraiment trop… insensé!

- Shihihi, je te plains vraiment Zoro !, rit leur capitaine, qui ne saisissait pas entièrement toute la situation.

- Mais t'es vraiment un crétin, ma parole !, hurla l'homme au cheveux verts qui n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les imbécillités que pouvait débiter Luffy à ce moment-là.

- Calme-toi Zoro, tu connais Luffy !, dit Usopp.

- MAIS JE SUIS CALME !, hurla Zoro de façon fort peu convaincante qui fit retentir à nouveau le rire de leur capitaine qui trouvait tout cela hilarant. Et toi arrête de te marrer, ordonna-t-il en écrasant les joues de son capitaine de sa main droite.

Malgré les paroles de son compagnon, Usopp ne fut pas convaincu et préféra se charger lui-même de parler à Luffy.

- Luffy, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Zoro ?, questionna-t-il en essayant de retenir son rire, quand Luffy tourna sa tête dans sa direction pour acquiescer, les lèvres en avant à cause de la pression qu'exerçait Zoro sur ses joues.

Il toussota pour dissimuler son rire qui passa rapidement quand le regard menaçant de Zoro se posa sur lui.

- Ben oui ! Il s'est retrouvé avec la main collée, répondit le capitaine en riant à nouveau, car son second l'avait relâché.

- Tu crois qu'elle est collée à quoi ma main, abruti ?, s'emporta une fois de plus Zoro, n'ayant plus la patience d'attendre que Luffy comprenne.

- Ben…., fit intelligemment le brun en baissant les yeux en direction de la main de Zoro. Hein ? Pourquoi tu me tiens la main ?, s'étonna Luffy en sautant de plusieurs mètres en arrière sous la surprise. Il remarqua alors que ce geste emporta Zoro avec lui.

- Mais espèce de petit crétin, nous sommes collés tous les deux l'un à l'autre ! Nos mains sont collées ensemble !!

- HEIN ??? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ??, se mit à paniquer Luffy.

- Il a enfin compris, soupira Zoro qui fut à la fois soulagé et amusé de l'état de panique de son capitaine.

- Usopp, décolle-nous tout de suite !!, ordonna le brun en levant leurs mains jointes.

- Impossible, déclara solennellement Usopp.

- QUOOOOII ?, crièrent cette fois en chœur Zoro et Luffy.

A Suivre…

J'ai encore eu une idée complètement débile qui m'est venue tête et maintenant je voudrai savoir si cela vaut la peine que je continue… Bien sûr, il y aura plus d'explications dans le premier chapitre, mais je voulais d'abord avoir votre avis avant de continuer !^^


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

- « Les nuages, les mouettes, la mer… » Une pause. « Le ciel, les poissons, la mer… » Une pause. « Le soleil, les algues, la mer… » Une pause. « La mer… » « La mer… » « La m- »

- « Luffy ! Si je t'entends encore dire une fois le mot « mer »,…», menaça une rouquine, les mains sur les hanches.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs de jais qui était allongé sur la tête de lion qui faisait office de figure de proue de son navire, se redressa.

- « Bah quoi ? »

- « Je te frappe. »

- « Tu viens de le faire, Nami », gémit-il en se massant le genou. C'était la seule partie de son corps qu'elle avait pu viser, car lorsque Luffy s'allongeait – ou plutôt s'étalait – sur la tête de lion, sa tête pendait au-dessus de l'eau et seules ses jambes étaient atteignables.

- « Hé bien, fais gaffe pour pas que je recommence! », menaça Nami.

Soudainement, elle observa un petit îlot proche du navire, qui ne devait pas faire plus de dix mètre de diamètre, et son air sévère se transforma en surprise.

- « Luffy, ton chapeau ! », prévint-elle en pointant le doigt pour indiquer la mer.

- « Quoi ? Nooon ! », hurla Luffy apeuré. Il allongea son bras droit élastique et saisit un palmier qui se trouvait sur l'îlot qu'avait montré Nami et s'élança.

Nami posa alors le chapeau de paille qu'elle avait dissimulé derrière son dos sur la figure de proue et s'en alla en direction de la cabine.

_J'ai toujours su que j'aurai dû faire actrice…_, pensa-t-elle, avant de se mettre à rire toute seule.

.0Oo

Tout l'équipage était réuni dans la cuisine pour prendre le repas qu'avait préparé Sanji. Enfin, tous sauf le capitaine. Son absence soulevait des questions pour les autres membres qui questionnèrent Nami, car elle avait l'air d'être la seule à savoir quelque chose.

- « Nami, pourquoi est-ce que tu ris comme ça ? Tu sais ce que fabrique Luffy ? », demanda Usopp.

- « T'inquiète pas, il va arriver… Il est juste aller faire… un petit tour… AHAHAH ! », répondit Nami avant de s'esclaffer une fois de plus.

- « Déjà qu'avant je la soupçonnais d'être hystérique, maintenant j'en ai la preuve. AÏEEEE ! », fit Usopp avant de se prendre un coup dans la tête par… Sanji.

- « Je t'interdis d'appeler ma sirène enchanteresse « hystérique », sale ignorant », lui répondit le blond.

- « Hé bien, en voilà une autre de… « sirène enchanteresse » », fit Zoro en indiquant la porte de la cuisine d'un signe de tête.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent dans cette direction. Sous d'innombrables algues et… autres joyeusetés inqualifiables, se trouvait un Luffy essoufflé et épuisé.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? », demanda Franky, l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

- « Je… J'ai cru mourir ! », répondit Luffy, la langue pendant lamentablement en dehors de sa bouche pour essayer d'inspirer une plus grande quantité d'air.

- « Nami, c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? », accusa Usopp.

- « N'accuse pas les gens, sans preuves ! », défendit Sanji, alors que Nami arborait un petit sourire angélique.

- « Des preuves, on en a assez, je crois… », soupira Zoro en voyant l'état de son capitaine.

Usopp se leva pour accompagner son capitaine dans leur dortoir, mais devant tous ses plats, l'estomac de Luffy se mit à gronder. Zoro anticipa et lança trois morceaux de viande que rattrapa le brun, malgré son épuisement. Il esquissa un sourire fatigué en gratitude et suivit Usopp.

- « Quels réflexes ! », commenta Franky, une fois que les deux autres avaient quitté la cuisine.

- « On voit bien que Zoro est le premier nakama de Luffy. Ils se connaissent si bien », fit remarquer Robin qui n'avait pas cessé de manger, malgré l'étonnante apparition de Luffy.

- « Et alors ? », demanda le sabreur un peu trop agressivement. C'était sa façon de réagir lorsqu'il était mal-à-l'aise.

- « Quoi, tu veux pas qu'on découvre ton côté ange gardien, marimo ? », se moqua Sanji.

- « Ta gueule ! C'est pas mon genre de veiller sur les autres ! », répondit Zoro avant de quitter la pièce.

- « Hé ben… Il réagit un peu comme toi avec les compliments, Chopper. Sauf que toi, tu es faussement énervé. », dit le cuistot.

- « Mais pas du tout, je n'aime vraiment pas les compliments », répondit Chopper.

- « T'es un médecin très compétent. », affirma alors Sanji.

- « Tais-toi, ça prend pas sur moi. », fit Chopper qui souriait et gesticulait dans tous les sens.

.0Oo

Luffy s'était changé et était en train de dévorer son repas. Il était assis dans un coin de l'atelier d'Usopp, pendant que ce dernier versait une substance dans une éprouvette pour la mettre ensuite en ébullition.

- « Luffy, je dois demander un service à Franky, alors touche à rien pendant ce temps, ok ? », demanda Usopp méfiant.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille n'arrivait à prononcer un mot à cause de toute la viande qu'il avait ingurgitée et se contenta de hocher la tête. Usopp s'en alla et laissa alors Luffy seul. Le brun – une fois sa viande terminée - se mit en quête de trouver une occupation dans cet atelier. Il fouilla tous les recoins et lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment amusant, il se dirigea vers l'étrange mixture. Il commença par la regarder, puis prit l'éprouvette dans sa main et se brûla avec. Il lâcha alors le récipient qui se renversa sur sa main droite. Un liquide blanchâtre s'y écoula et sa main en fut recouverte. Il hurla de douleur et courut, il ne savait trop où, mais s'arrêterait là où il pourrait rincer sa main.

Alors qu'il courrait dans le couloir, il rentra en collision avec Zoro, un altère à la main, et tomba à terre.

- « Luffy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? », demanda Zoro en lui tendant son autre main pour l'aider à se relever.

Luffy s'en saisit et réalisa que trop tard son erreur.

- « Désolé Zoro, j'ai dû te mettre plein de ce truc visqueux sur la main… », s'excusa le brun.

- « Quel truc visq- », demanda le sabreur avant de s'interrompre brutalement.

Il avait réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il voulut relâcher la main de Luffy. Il avait desserré ses doigts pour lâcher sa main, mais c'était comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il se rappela alors de la raison pour laquelle Luffy s'était excusé.

- « Tu peux me dire ce que tu avais dans ta main ? », demanda-t-il à Luffy, en appréhendant la réponse.

- « Hum… », il se mit à réfléchir, puis finit par répondre : « Aucune idée. »

- « Comment ça « aucune idée », qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, bon sang ? », commença à s'énerver Zoro, alors que la panique l'envahissait peu à peu, tout en tirant sur sa main.

- « Je me suis brûlé avec un truc dans l'atelier d'Usopp. », expliqua-t-il. Il se souvint alors de l'avertissement d'Usopp. « Oh noooooooon, ne lui dis rien ! Il m'avait dit de rien toucher ! »

- « LUUUUUFFYYYYYYYYY ! »

- « Je crois que c'est trop tard… », annonça Zoro qui oublia momentanément "l'accident" pour s'amuser de la réaction de Luffy. En effet, le capitaine au chapeau de paille réagit immédiatement et se cacha derrière le sabreur. Il se demanda alors pourquoi Zoro ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, mais ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça… une menace bien plus grande approchait.

- « Luffy, tu ne devais toucher à rien ! Qu'as-tu fait de ma nouvelle invention ? », demanda Usopp qui venait de les rejoindre.

Pas de réponse.

- « Luffy… Je sais que tu te caches derrière Zoro… Ton chapeau dépasse. », soupira le garçon au long nez.

- « Hé merde ! », laissa échapper le capitaine.

Zoro rit à la moue boudeuse de son ami, mais son rire s'étouffa immédiatement dans sa gorge, lorsque Usopp demanda gêné:

- « Hem… C'est pour plaisanter ou… vous êtes gays, les gars ? »

Le sabreur le vit fixer leurs mains jointes et comprit pourquoi leur ami en était venu à cette conclusion. Au moment où il allait s'expliquer, Luffy répondit fièrement:

- « Oui ! Je l'ai toujours été ! »

.0Oo

A Suivre…

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Il s'est vraiment fait attendu, je n'aurai jamais pensé ne pas publier la suite avant aujourd'hui, mais je n'avais plus la motivation d'écrire sur One Piece. J'aime toujours autant ce manga qui reste même mon préféré, mais depuis un certain temps, je fais une fixation sur Tales of Symphonia, alors j'avais de la peine à me remotiver à écrire cette fic. J'avoue que j'ai même pensé à la supprimer, vu que j'avais publié que le prologue, mais lorsque j'ai revu toutes vos reviews enthousiastes et les favoris et alertes, je me suis dit que je devais absolument écrire cette histoire. Donc je suis vraiment désolée et vous remercie d'avoir attendu tout ce temps. Sinon, je sais que ce chapitre est très court, mais depuis le temps que je n'avais pas publié, j'ai voulu me dépêcher. Mais je promets que les prochains chapitres seront plus conséquents ! Quant à ses fameuses parutions, je peux assurer que je ne mettrai plus jamais autant de temps entre deux chapitres. Pour me rattraper, le deuxième chapitre sera publié dans un peu près deux semaines(je me rattrape comme je peux pour essayer de me faire pardonner !XD) En tout cas, j'espère que l'histoire commence à vous plaire et que vous prenez à lire cette fic.

A dans deux semaines !


	3. Chapter 2

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

Liphya : J'avoue que lorsque j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ce passage où Usopp leur demande s'ils sont gays, je me suis bien marrée et je me suis dit « il faut que ce chapitre termine comme ça » !XD Alors je suis contente que ce moment t'ait plu aussi ! Après pour répondre à ta question… je peux pas encore ! Mais tu auras bientôt la réponse dans la fic !XD Sinon merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me soutiennes, j'espère que tu seras encore là pour ce chapitre, malgré le temps que j'ai mis à le publier…

coucou : Je suis contente que tu sois impatiente de lire cette fic !:D

vagabon : Voilà la suite ! J'avoue j'ai mis du temps, mais c'est là !XD En espérant que ça te plaise !^^

Encore une fois, j'ai mis longteeeeemps pour publier ce chapitre, mais j'avoue que je n'avais plus aucune motivation pour cette fic… Je devais vraiment me forcer pour écrire la suite et du coup, je n'avais aucune idée du contenu… Mais ! Bonne nouvelle (ou pas pour certain XD), je suis de nouveau à fond dedans, et alors que je viens de finir ce chapitre, je vais commencer le chapitre 3 dès ce soir. Donc à mon avis, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, ou du moins, sûrement pas autant que celui-ci !XD Merci de continuer à me suivre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 :

_Zoro rit à la moue boudeuse de son ami, mais son rire s'étouffa immédiatement dans sa gorge, lorsque Usopp demanda gêné:_

_- « Hem… C'est pour plaisanter ou… vous êtes gays, les gars ? »_

_Le sabreur le vit fixer leurs mains jointes et comprit pourquoi leur ami en était venu à cette conclusion. Au moment où il allait s'expliquer, Luffy répondit fièrement:_

_- « Oui ! Je l'ai toujours été ! »_

...oOo.

- « … », fit le sabreur.

- « … », approuva son ami au long nez.

- « ? », se demanda l'objet de leur attention, autrement dit, Luffy au chapeau de paille.

Cette riche et intéressante conversation continua ainsi pendant un temps qui sembla interminable pour le capitaine de l'équipage qui semblait attendre qu'un de ses deux compagnons prennent la parole pour expliquer la raison de leur… étonnement ? Oui, ça devait être ça, vu leur bouche grande ouverte et leurs yeux qui ressortaient de leurs orbites… En voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient l'air d'être prêt à interrompre ce silence pesant, Luffy se dit que c'était à lui de le briser.(La durée du silence est aussi due au temps de réflexion de Luffy pour penser à intervenir.)

- « Bah quoi ? », demanda finalement le capitaine.

L'intonation de la voix de Luffy sortit enfin Zoro et Usopp de leur choc, mais le sabreur, encore trop choqué pour produire le moindre son, préféra laisser Usopp formuler ses pensées à voix haute :

- « Luffy, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? »

- « _Bah quoi ? _», répéta Luffy sans comprendre pourquoi Usopp lui demandait ça.

- « Mais avant ça, espèce de petit crétin sans cervelle ! » On aurait presque regretté le mutisme de notre cher santouryuu, vu les décibels de sa voix.

- « Mais pourquoi tu me cries dessus ? J'ai rien fait pourtant ! », se défendit Luffy, ne comprenant pas l'état d'énervement de son ami. « Ah c'est vrai ! C'est parce que je t'ai mis plein de ce truc dégueulasse quand tu m'as aidé à me relever… Désolé Zoro. »

- « Oh merde, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête », se rappela le sabreur.

- « De quoi vous parlez ? », demanda Usopp ne comprenant pas de quoi ils faisaient référence.

Sans lui répondre, Zoro se mit alors à tirer de toutes ses forces sur sa main qui tenait toujours celle de Luffy. Quand il remarqua que malgré tous ses efforts, leurs mains ne se décollaient pas d'un millimètre l'une de l'autre, il ressentit une certaine appréhension et déglutit difficilement. Pendant ce temps, Luffy riait en se demandant ce que Zoro cherchait à faire.

- « Je… Je crois que je suis collé… », dit sombrement le sabreur sans vraiment saisir le sens de ses propres paroles.

Luffy s'arrêta momentanément de rire pour regarder son compagnon, intrigué par ses paroles, avant de remettre à rire. Alors qu'Usopp venait de faire un terrible rapprochement…

- « Luffy ! Ma nouvelle superbe invention… » commença Usopp, qui se reprit devant l'expression d'incompréhension de son capitaine. « Je veux dire la substance gluante qui était sur mon bureau, tu y as touché et en as mis sur Zoro, c'est ça ? »

- « Bien sûr que non ! J'ai rien touché. », mentit Luffy, les yeux fuyants. « Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai une envie pressante ». Usopp l'avait découvert… Sa seule chance était la fuite.

- « Luffy ! » Usopp le saisit par les épaules. « Je ne vais pas m'énerver, mais dis-moi si tu y as touché ou non… »

Luffy sembla hésiter mais finit par répondre :

- « Tu ne me frapperas pas non pl- »

Il se prit alors un magnifique coup de poing sur le sommet de son crâne qui l'interrompit.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui est difficile à comprendre dans la phrase « ne touche à rien » ? », s'énerva Usopp. « Enfin bon, il y a plus important. Zoro, j'ai compris ce qui s'est passé. J'étais en train d'étudier une nouvelle substance pour créer une colle super-forte, capable de remplacer des cloues ou n'importe quoi d'autre, un invention révolutionnaire quoi, et-»

Zoro attrapa Usopp par le col et demanda menaçant :

- « Tu es en train de me dire que ta put*** de colle de me*** a atterri sur ma main à cause de l'autre abruti ? »

- « Euh… oui ? », fit Usopp peu sûr de lui.

- « Usopp, t'as pris du muscle ou quoi ? Tu m'as fait trop mal… », les interrompit Luffy en se tenant douloureusement le crâne.

Zoro l'ignora et demanda à Usopp, qui déglutissait de plus en plus :

- « Et comment je me décolle maintenant ? »

- « Shishi, Zoro est collé ! », hurla de rire leur capitaine en se rappelant de ce qu'avait déclaré le sabreur un peu plus tôt.

- « Et tu crois que je suis collé à quoi ? Baka ! »

- « Hein ? Bah… », se mit à réfléchir Luffy.(Oui oui, c'est rare mais parfois ça arrive. Comme les miracles. )

Usopp le coupa dans sa profonde réflexion(ça aura pas duré longtemps) pour lui expliquer lui-même :

- « Ce que tu t'es versé sur la main dans mon atelier, c'était de la colle, extra-forte si on peut dire, et en attrapant la main de Zoro, vous vous êtes collés l'un à l'autre… »

- « … », répondit Luffy. Il se mit à balancer leurs mains, puis à tirer dessus, tout en rigolant bêtement. Sa réaction agaça Zoro, mais sans comprendre pourquoi le détendit également et l'amusa légèrement. « Ah mais c'est pas drôle ! », réalisa-t-il enfin en pensant à ce que cela signifiait « Je vais faire comment pour manger, ou me battre ? Usopp, fais quelque chose ! Décolle-nous ! »

_Ah il rit plus cette fois ! C'est ça, qu'il panique que je puisse rire à mon tour, _sourit machiavéliquement Zoro.

- « C'est impossible ! », déclara Usopp.

- « QUOOOOII ? », crièrent en chœur Zoro et Luffy.

- « Bah oui. Cette colle était une expérimentation, d'ailleurs je pensais même pas que je réussirais si tôt. Je ne sais donc pas comment annuler ses effets. » Zoro lui lança un regard si menaçant que l'image de son corps coupé en petits morceaux lui traversa l'esprit. « M-Mais, avec un peu de temps, je trouverai sûrement un contre-effet ! »

- « Tu as intérêt plutôt ! Dire que c'est déjà la deuxième fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation ! Et par ta faute en plus ! », s'énerva Zoro.

- « Ah oui lorsque vous aviez été menottés à Enies Lobby ? », demanda Luffy en se rappelant de cette anecdote que lui avait raconté Usopp.

- « Ouais », soupira Zoro, « en y repensant, j'avais proposé à Usopp que l'un de nous se coupe la main, t'en penses quoi ? », proposa sérieusement le sabreur.

- « Hum… bah si c'est la mienne, pas question ! J'en ai besoin pour mes « gear 2 et 3 », et puis si c'était la tienne, ça voudrait dire que je serai collé à une main coupé, alors non, je préfère pas. »

- « Ah vu comme ça, c'est vrai que l'idée me semble moins bonne… »

_Parce qu'il pensait vraiment que c'était la meilleure solution ?,_ pensa Usopp avant de s'éclipser.

...oOo.

Après un long débat sur l'endroit où ils allaient se rendre, Zoro et Luffy avaient décidé d'aller sur le pont pour expliquer la situation aux autres. Mais ils n'imaginaient pas ce qu'ils les y attendaient…

- « Ils arrivent ! », chuchota Chopper pour prévenir les autres. Il était caché derrière une caisse près de la porte qui menait au pont.

- « Oh non, je suis pas prêt ! », se plaignit Franky, stressé.

- « Grouille-toi de monter ! », lui ordonna Sanji qui était en haut du grand mât en tenant la voile qui était retroussée.

- « Coup de vent ! » Franky se propulsa sur le grand mât à côté de Sanji et se saisit de l'autre côté de la voile repliée.

- « Vous savez, on a préparé tout ça, mais j'arrive pas trop à y croire… et si c'était un malentendu ? », demanda Nami qui elle, était cachée derrière le mât.

- « Tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi ! Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible. », lui répondit Sanji.

- « Je sais, mais… », rétorqua la rousse.

- « Chut, ils sont là. », avertit Robin derrière un tonneau en face de la caisse où était caché Chopper.

Zoro et Luffy franchirent alors à ce moment la porte et ils virent devant eux tous leurs compagnons surgirent de leur cachette lançant des confettis en criant des félicitations. Sanji et Franky lâchèrent la voile principale qui se déroula, mais au lieu de faire apparaître la célèbre tête de mort de leur navire, un texte était écrit dessus qui disait « Félicitations pour votre mise en couple ! » et on pouvait voir le dessin d'un personnage aux cheveux verts qui embrassait un autre portant un chapeau de paille.

- « C'était bien vrai ! Il se tiennent la main ! », cria Nami pour se faire entendre par dessus les « hourra » de ses compagnons.

Quant au « nouveau couple », leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Zoro avait les yeux rivés sur la voile, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux tellement exorbités qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient tomber de leur orbite. Luffy, lui, répondait des « merci, merci, je suis honoré ! »(il avait entendu cette phrase en réponse à des félicitations dans une pièce de théâtre qui s'était jouée dans le village Fushia lorsqu'il était petit et depuis, il avait pris l'habitude de répondre ça lorsqu'on le félicitait).

Sanji qui était descendu du mât proposa une coupe de champagne à Zoro et Luffy, et Zoro quitta enfin la voile des yeux pour s'emparer de la bouteille qu'il vida de son contenu en deux minutes. Luffy se servit en même temps d'une coupe, sans comprendre le pourquoi de cette agitation, et la but cul-sec.

Quand Zoro eut fini la bouteille, ses idées revinrent en place et il partit aussitôt loin de cette bande de cinglés. Il courut s'enfermer dans le dortoir(des garçons), mais au moment où il s'était retourné pour fermer la porte, il vit Luffy face à lui, essoufflé et… un air étrange sur le visage ? Il se rappela alors que s'il était là, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il l'avait entraîné à cause de leur main jointe. Ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête suite au choc qu'il avait eu.

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre dans les couloirs et Zoro tira vite Luffy à l'intérieur pour fermer la porte à clé. Il se laissa ensuite glisser le long de la porte et soupira. Mais en se laissant tomber, il avait encore une fois entraîné Luffy et celui-ci atterri sur lui.

- « Argh désolé Luffy, j'oublie toujours qu'on est collé l'un à l'autre. »

- « Hum… », grogna Luffy en réponse. Il avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Zoro et restait immobile.

- « Luffy ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Zoro commençait à s'inquiéter de voir si peu de réaction chez son capitaine. « Tu t'es cogné en tombant ? », demanda-t-il, mais à peine avait-t-il fini de poser sa question qu'il réalisa un élément important. Il avait entraîné Luffy avec lui que ce soit en partant ou dans sa chute, mais comment cela se faisait-il ? La tête de Luffy attira alors son attention. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sentit alors une bosse proéminente au centre de sa tête, là où l'avait frappé Usopp. Son cœur rata alors un battement lorsqu'il réalisa la gravité de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il devait en être sûre !

Il tint leur main jointes devant lui et tira leur bras d'un côté. Le bras de Luffy suivit le sien. Non, c'était impossible… Luffy n'était plus élastique !

A Suivre…

Mouhaha encore une fin sadique, j'adore ça ! *sent le regard terriblement menaçant des lecteurs sur elle* Ahahah *rire nerveux* je veux dire, malheureusement, ce chapitre se clôt sur un moment si important, laissant plein d'interrogation au lecteur… Pourquoi Luffy n'est plus élastique ? Pourquoi est-il si bizarre ? Est-il blessé ? A-t-il déjà danser avec des pinguins au pôle nord ? Et bien vous le saurez si vous laissez plein de review !8D Ah c'est du chantage ? Bon d'accord, vous aurez de toute façon la réponse bientôt au chapitre 3, mais laissez des review quand même !:D


End file.
